Hades
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Serie de one shot e drabble sobre el dios del inframundo: Hades y su visión de la vida. ADV. Yaoi/Hetero/Yuri(quizás), Lemon-lime, Incesto, non-con, violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengo después de hacer un boceto de ensayo final xD con este nuevo fic**

**Hades. **

**Es la misma idea que Poseidón (sino lo has leído, no te preocupes, no se ligan casi en nada... pero sería feliz si lo lees tambien), por lo tanto son drabble/oneshot de todo tipo y con una línea temporal revuelta.**

**Well, como es de esperar les ruego paciencia, no sé que tan rápido lleve el ritmo con este fic... me cuesta más inspirarme con Hades que con Pose (posepose)**

**Empecemos**

**Drabble 1**

Pandora.

Oh pobre mujer que fue condenada a servirme después de hacer enfadar a mi hermano menor... pobre, recuerdo cuando la enviaron a mis dominios, lloraba desconsolada ¿Qué hizó mal? No me interesó mucho, pero... no se acobardó ante mi, de hecho buscó consuelo en mis brazos.

Pandora.

Cuidandome como si yo fuese un niño, quizás sea porque me veía a lo sumo de 15 años, y ella ya era una mujer. No sé en que momento decidí que ella sería mi hermana mayor en cada reencarnación que tuviera... ella no me traicionaría sin motivos, ella sería inmune a mi maldición y ella buscaría detenerme, aún a costa de su propia vida.

Pandora.

Siempre sola, siempre le arrebatan todo y solo queda rodeada de muerte... una muerte que con el sueño la vigilan desconfiados apesar de que saben lo m ucho que yo la quiero.

Hypnos.

Hipocrita, siempre intentando comportarse como si fuera en quién yo más confió, no él no me inspira confianza alguna, alguien que ignora a sus hijos como lo hace él, alguien que convierte en guerreros a sus hijos sin darles elección... no, no puedo confiar en alguien que me recuerda tanto a mi padre.

Thanatos.

Mi confidente, quien me recibió a mi llegada al Inframundo, mi compañero en este frío lugar, mi mano derecha... quién se dió cuenta de mi maldición... mi amigo, el confidente de mi amada, su guardián... come dice mi reina: mi pequeño.

Cronos.

Padre, padre que mintió, padre que después de decir un "te amo" me obligó a servirle en contra de mis hermanos... padre que jamás deje de querer, un hombre que demostró tener mayor aprecio a un santo de Athena que a sus propios hijos, un hombre cruel... quién veló por mi durante años, quién me rogó que no lo dejase en su última batalla... a quien jamás podré dejar de ver y llamar: padre.

Persefone.

Mi esposa, mi amiga, mi niña, mi doncella... mi traidora esposa, cuanto amor le profese, tanto amor ella ignoro, es mi pequeño trozo de vida en este lugar inospito, mi bella reina... mi pequeña niña, la niña que debo cuidar y proteger de todo mal. Es mi deber por no poder cuidar a mis hermanos menores, ahora debo cuidar a sus hijos.

Athena.

Mi sobrina favorita, la única que aceptó pelear contra mí por un bien mayor... mi sabia pequeña... mi niña triste, ¿porqué no deseas amar? ¿temes volverte como tu padre? ¿o morir como tu madre? No te preocupes, yo te protegeré... aún si debo morir en tus manos

Poseidón.

¿Porqué lloras? ¿Quién te hizó tanto daño? No temas, yo te vigilaré... yo te llevaré a un mundo sin dolor y después te regresaré a este lugar, cuando lo que te hace sufrir desaparezca de la faz de esta tierra. esos inmundos humanos que te hacen tanto daño.

Zeus.

Mi pequeño y muy amado hermano menor, no dudes, odiame cuanto quieras, yo soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento, yo debí decirle a madre como padre enloquecía, debí ser yo quién tomase su vida y consiguierá la maldición del abuelo, no tú... perdóname por ser tan cobarde.

Lo lamento por todos ustedes, los he amado tanto, aún sino les he dedicado un pequeño pensamiento en el momento de mi muerte... no teman, soy el dios del inframundo, no moriré... y si lo hago, regresaré a protegerlos y cuidarlos como siempre debió ser.

Mi muy amada y disfuncional familia.

Pandora.

Madre.

5/5

**-Hemos sacado al niño... pero la madre-** los bomberos ven el cuerpo sin vida de una pálida mujer de largos cabellos ébanos y espresión calma, acostada de lado sobre el asiento trasero de un taxi que se estrelló contra un trailer y terminó destruído.

-Mamá- el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas ve a la mujer- ¡Mamá!- los adultos lo entregan a los paramédicos- ¡MAMÁ!-

He vuelto

**Fin Drabble 1**

**Bueno he aquí mi nuevo fic **

**nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto con otro capitulo de Hades.**

**Agradezco la espera y espero no desilucionar (esto suena mejor con Aspettare y Sperare, ahí si se nota con creces la diferencia)**

**Sobre las dudas... pues lo lamento pero si las reveló ya no tendría fic que escribir xD**

**Sin más... Comencemos**

**Drabble **

-Mamá- el pequeño observa el cielo por la ventana de su habitación del hospital, una habitación que compartia con otros tres niños, pero estos recibían las visitas de sus padres y familiares- to sodo (estoy solo)- susurra el pequeño pelinegro suspirando

-Sui-chan, hoy vienen por ti- dice la amable enfermera de cabellos negros y tiernos ojos cafés, es algo mayor y quizás sea por ello que tuviese tanto cuidado con él- Son del orfanato Graude- el pequeño la ve con su ojitos llorosos- lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedes estar aquí por siempre-

-¡Si podo!- dice el pequeño retorciendo sus manos- Podo.. yo...- en eso entra una joven peliazul de ojos castaños y expresión amable, a su lado un castaño de ojos a juego- enfemeda- el pequeño se esconde bajo la cama, temblando

-Oh, ¿dónde estará el pequeño Sui-chan?- la voz de la chica es dulce y maternal- mmm, debe estar... debajo de las sábanas- la escucha mover las sábanas sobre él- ¿no está? ¿Seiya-kun, dónde estará Sui-chan?- escucha un suspiro

-¿quizás tras la cortina?- ve los tenis del chico acercarse- ¿are? me equivoque- dice con una risa, el pequeño no puede evitar acompañarlo en la risa- lo oigo... creo que... se escondió en la cama de su compañero- lo ve asomarse bajo la cama de a lado, el pequeño no puede evitarlo, sale y se le sube en la espalda- ¡ahh, me atacan!- dice agarrandolo de las manos (para evitar que el niño se suelte y caiga) mientras sse alza- Miho, creo que es él, Sui-kun- dice, la peliazul se acerca y toma al menor

-Hola, Sui-chan- el menor la ve curioso y algo nervioso- ¡que hermoso eres!- la peliazul ve encantada al pequeño: cabello corto, lascio y revuelto de un profundo color ébano, unos hermosos y grandes ojos de color esmeralda con túpidas mejillas, su palida y con rosadas mejillas carita (que sino supieran que era niño, bien lo confunden con una niña), su pequeño cuerpo cubierto por una delgada pijama, y demasiado grande para él, de color blanca

-¿en serio?- el castaño lo ve y gruñe- Hades- susurra, la chica lo ve mientras acomoda al niño en sus brazos

-¿qué dices, Seiya-kun?- el pegaso supira al ver la expresión de tristeza en el pequeño

-¿cuántos años tiene?- pregunta Seiya a la enfermera, ella se encoje de hombros

-Parece de dos años, a lo mucho- dice con un suspiro la mujer mientras Seiya saca el cambio de ropa para sacarlo- No había papeles ni registro de su entrada, nadie sabe de donde salió su madre y mucho menos él- Ponen al niño en su cama y lo empiezan a desvestir entre Miho y la enfermera- Sabemos su nombre, porque él nos lo dijo- el pequeño se deja cambiar viendo con curiosidad a Miho, quien le sonreía con mucha amabilidad- Los estudios nos confierman que es menor de los tres años, pero debe de tener poco de cumplir los dos, hay mucha actividad neurologica que se ve más en menores de dos años, pero su peso y estatura nos hace pensar que tenga dos- los jovenes suspiran

-Pues bien, Sui-chan- Miho lo ve: una playerita azul con un gato estampado, unos pantalones de mezclilla gris y tenis blancos, algo desgastados pero que le quedaban tecnicamente bien- Hay dos niños de dos años en el orfanato, así que tendrás amigos de tu edad- el menor adiente, Seiya lo ve con ojos entrecerrados- Mañana tenemos visitas, pero no te preocupes ellos solo donarán dinero y se retirarán, no tienes ni que verlos- el niño vuelve a asentir- Y ahora, ven- lo carga y ve a la enfermera- Gracias por cuidarlo y atenderlo, enfermera Yoshiko- la mujer acaricia la cabeza del menor

-No hay de que, Sui-chan es muy tranquilo y, hasta me atrevo a asegurar, serio- los jovenes salen con el niño y se dirijen al orfanato donde MIho trabaja.

-Ese niño- Seiya ve como Sui se escondía tras las piernas de Miho al ser presentado con los demás niños- se parece demasiado, como una versión en pequeño de es hombre- el chico se aleja al telefono, sin notar que el menor lo sigue corriendo; Seiya marca un celular

-Saori-san, ¿podrías venir?- silencio por parte de Seiya- lo sé, lo sé... no es por mi, llegó un niño- el chico suspira- es Hades- dice con algo de brusquedad- ¿Saori, me oyes?- el castaño siente un jalón en su pierna derecha- Sui-kun, ahora no- susurra- Si, aqui estoy, Saori-san... ¿ahora?, bueno te espero con él... si, se parece mucho, una chibi versión suya... con el cabello muy corto- y cuelga, ve al niño y suspira- Sui-kun, hoy tendrás una muy importante visita-

-¿quie?- pergunta el menor pidiendole los brazos, Seiya tuerce los labios, pero con un suspiro se agacha a cargarlo

-Saori Kido, la dueña de este orfanato- el niño lo ve con un cara de "no entendí" que hace sonreír al pegaso- Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa- el niño niega- ¿no sabes mitología?- el menor aprieta los labios

-¿mitotoque?- Seiya bufa

-Mitología- repite y en eso tocan- oh, eso fue rápido- se acerca y abre, Ahí frente a ambos, la bella pelilila de ojos oscuros, vestida con un sencillo traje satre color blanco y zapatillas a juego-Saori-san, es él- Seiya acomoda al niño en su brazo izquierdo y la diosa le toca el rostro, reconociendo facciones

-Saodi-sa- dice el niño imitando la acción

-Es él, es Hades- susurra la diosa tomandolo en brazos y abrazandolo- pensé que le habí fallado- susurra empezando a llorar, el pequeño al sentir los sollozos y la humedad en su hombro izquierdo, con algo de esfuerzo le palmea la cabeza con suavidad

-dosi, dosi- dice, la siente reír

-es mi tío Hades, estoy casi segura- Seiya suspira- Necesito comprobarlo- se separa del menor pero lo acomoda en sus brazos, el menor se deja

-Mañana viene Julián, Poseidón podría reconocerlo ¿no?, son hermanos despues de todo- dice Seiya sacando un pañuelo y limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la diosa

-Si, él podrá- dice sonriendole al menor, que le corresponde con una sonrisa menor, tímida

5/5

-Buenas noches, Sui- Saori lo arropa, viendolo con cariño que el pequeño no comprendía- Velaré tu sueño- el pequeño bosteza mientras toma la mano derecha de la diosa y la abraza.

-Athena- la voz sigue siendo de un niño pequeño, pero el aura no-no quería hacerte llorar, sobrina- la diosa asiente-perdón por el sustazo que te hice pasar- ella suspira sonriendole

-No pasa nada, tío- le dice y lo ve empezar a dormir- los dos sabiamos que teniamos que hacerlo para salvarte- le besa la frente

-Creo que tú... pasaste la peor parte- vuelve a bostezar

-Lo dudo, tío, fuiste tú quién murió atravezado por mi cetro- el niño se encoje de hombros

-sigo creyendo que tú pagaste más caro mi maldición- y cierra sus ojos, la calma respiración hace suspirar a la diosa

-No lo creo, pero me aseguraré que no vuelvas a sufrir- dice acariciando el rostro con su mano libre, escucha a Miho entrar- ¿puedo velar su sueño?- la peliazul la ve con un mohín

-No me gusta, pero no creo que le hagas nada a los niños- ve las otras camas, 6 en total y una cuna vacia al centro- ¿porqué el interés en Sui-chan?- le pregunta reisando que los niños esten bien arropados

-Se parece demasiado a alguien que amo como a mi padre- susurra

-¿cómo a Zeus?- pregunta sosprendida, Saori asiente

-A diferencia de mi padre, él era muy respetuoso con todos... solo que el destino fue muy curel con él, solo por ser amado como se debe amara a un hijo por mi abuelo- dice mordiendose el labio- me siento tan culpable con mi tío- las lágrimas empiezan a salir y Miho se acerca y la abraza por atras- lo siento- le dice al controlarse

-No te preocupes, todos necesitamos llorar- le dice secandole el rostro con un pedazo de servilleta- te prometo que todo el tiempo que este bajo mi cuidado, yo me encargaré que Sui no sufra- la diosa asiente

-Sé que lo harás, ¿quién puede ser infeliz contigo y Seika-san para cuidarlos y amarlos?- la chica se sonroja con una sonrisa

-te dejo, debo revisar a los demás...- antes de salir ve el closet y señala un sofa- ese sofa no es muy incomodo, además hay colcas y un par de almohadas en ese closet, usalos si puedes consiliar el sueño, no te quiero encontrar en el suelo- ambas ríen levemente

-Gracias Miho, buenas noches- la chica le corresponde la despedida y sale, la diosa ve al niño- Sui-

**Fin Drabble 2**

**Este Drabble sería como el antecesor al drabble 2 de Poseidón, y ahí se ligarían... por lo tanto los aconteciemientos en el Drabble 3 serán parecidos a los del drabble 2 de Poseidón pero desde otra perspectiva: la de Sui (Hades)**

**Espero les guste el capitulo ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao i miei cari lettori**

**He vuelto con otro capitulo de Hades  
**

**Por cierto este capitulo si se liga con el Drabble 2 de Poseidón y mucho**

**Los deje en duda, ahora si...¡empecemos!**

**Drabble 3**

Al abrir sus ojos esmeralda lo primero que ve es un techo imitando las constelaciones (aunque el niño no sabía de donde saco eso ni qué era una constelación), al voltear a su derecha, ve otros niños dormir a pierna suelta, a su izquierda sentada en un sofá con una frazada en sus piernas y una expresión tranquila, Saori dormitaba

-Saodi- el pequeño se sienta y nota lo oscuro del dormitorio- ¡Saodi!- la chica salta y voltea a sus lados- ¿Saodi?- la pelilila lo ve y le sonríe

-Lo siento, me dormí- le dice levantandose y caminando hacia la cama del menor- ¿dormiste bien?- el menor aisente- ¿necesitas ir al baño?- el pelinegro se baja un poco el pantalón y deja a la vista un pañal- oh, ese es uno entrenador ¿no?- el pequeño asiente

-utima etapa- dice orgulloso de si mismo- so dande (soy grande)- dice, la diosa le besa la frente

-La verdad es que si, mi pequeño dios- el pequeño sonríe feliz

2/2

Sui desayunaba con los demás niños mientras Miho, Seiya, Saori, una bonita castaña muy parecida a Seiya llamada Seika y un joven rubio algo femenino llamado Misty, los ayudaban a comer y/o limpiaban con paciencia. Sui comía lento y pequeñas porciones para evitar mancharse lo más posible (no quería bañarse de nuevo con los otros dos niños, eran muy ruidosos aunque simpaticos, pero demasiados ruidosos... no pudo evitar unirse a su juegos y terminaron empapando a Saori y Seika, quienes los bañaban ¡y solo eran tres niños de 2 años!)

-Wow, Sui-chan, tú solo necesitas lavarte las manos y cambiarte el pantalón- dice Misty cuando termina de comer, siendo de los últimos. EL rubio lo lleva al cuarto y saca un pantalón negro, observa la playera del niño naranja con un transformer en ella- creo que te cambio la camisa a una que combine.- Al finalizar el niño vestía de pantalón negro, bastante doblado de abajo y con un cinturon sosteniendolo en su cintura y una playera de manga larga de colo blanca y tenis blancos- te ves precioso, Seika-chan me felicitará- dice el chico sonrojado saliendo con el niño... y como dijo, Seika lo felicitó mientras veía al niño

-¡pero que guapo te ves, Sui-chan!- el niño sonríe tímido- Que buen gusto, Misty-kun- la chica le sonríe y aparece un ambiete rosado con flores alrededor de la pareja, el niño los ve curioso, después ríe y se acerca a los niños de mayor edad

-Hoda- saluda uno de los chicos le sonríe, era castaño con el cabello al raz de grandes ojos negros y una sonrisa de superioridad

-Hola, Sui-chan, soy Watabi- le revuelve el cabello- soy tu oniichan, cualquier cosa dime, yo te ayudo- le guiña el ojo, el pequeño asiente y otro niño dice

-Yo soy Lee, tengo 11, soy el mayor de los niños- cabello pelirrojoy ojos azules, sonrisa igual de superior que Watabi- si te ignoran, ponte a llorar, funciona cuando tienen hasta 7- le guiña el ojo y escuchan el timbre, Miho suspira

-da sigo (la sigo)- dice el menor señalando a la chica

-De acuerdo- le palmean la cabeza y el pelinegro va tras ella, lo último que escucha es de Lee

-No corras en los pasillos son resbalosos-

-Chi!- contesta sonteniendose de la falda de Miho al llegar al salón

5/5

-Lo lamento, Sui-chan acaba de llegar y no se siente comodo con los demás niños-dice Miho con una sonrisa, el menor ve a una muy bonita rubia de ojos azules y vestida de gris se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentada (a lado de un pelilila de cabellos ondulados) para acercarse a Sui, el niño la ve ponerse de cunclillas para verlo, de cerca la chica se veía más linda y su cabello brillaba muy bonito... como oro-Saluda, Sui-chan- le pide amable la peliazul, el menor asiente viendo con la boca abierta a la chica frente a él

-Hola, Sui, soy Thetis- le dice con una sonrisa ofreciendo su mano derecha, el menor sonríe un poco (para corresponder la gran sonrisa de la mayor) y con timidez estrecha su manita con la de ella, era una gran mano suave muy parecidas a la de su fallecida madre

-Sui- contesta con voz suave, temblando de las rodillas por los nervios de atraer tantas miradas, pero todos lo ven con sonrisas-... io...- el menor muerde su labio inferior, ve de reojo a Miho y después suelta un suspiro, y alza sus brazos a la rubia para que lo cargue

-Claro- le contesta Thetis cargandolo, incluso el cuerpo le recordaba al de su madre

-_Hades_- un apuesto joven se cabellos azules, largo y ondulado se acerca se acerca a donde Thetis cargaba al niño, un aura de volatil se despesdía de dicho hombre, el menor sin embaro veía con curiosidad y tocaba el suave cabello rubio, impresionado

-Odo, tu cabello- dice el menor, la rubia le besa la frente y lo abraza

-Eres muy lindo, Sui- Miho se ríe y Seiya niega con la cabeza,el niño entrecierra sus ojos acomodadose en el cuerpo de la rubia, listo para dormir la siesta

-_Hermano, hola_- el pequeño le sonríe viendolo extrañado pero empezando a dormir_- ¿_cuantos años tienes?_- _le pregunta y el menor dice

-do- y cierra sus ojos, dejandose llevar por el maternal abrazo de una completa desconocida

FB

-Padre- Hades se acerca donde descansaba su padre, un lecho blanco muy bien iluminado y gigantesco- padre, despierte- se sienta al borde de la cama y ve moverse a su padre, los cabellos ébano caían por su rostro, el menor los aparta con cuidado y su padre lo ve con esos ojos dorado-rojizo- feliz cumpleaños- el chico le entrega una muy doblada túnica morada- es de la mejor calidad, pero es hasta los tobillos- le dice apenado, el dios suspira soltando su mano y sentandose

-Gracias, hijo- la toma y desdobla, sonríe con aprovación- es perfecta, gracias por hacerla por mi- le sonríe, el ojoesmeralda desvía la mirada apenado- eres hábil en labores así- ve el hermoso detalle hecho de plata en forma de olas - quizás te enseñe a usar una espada, no creo que esa daga saque todo tu potencial- deja con cuidado la túnica a un lado y lo jala, abrazandolo- Gracias, mi querido hijo- el menor corresponde el abrazo con fuerza y bastante aliviado de no haber recibido un regaño por parte de su padre

5/5

-¡¿Me traicionas?!- el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza, rabia y desilución logra que el menor trague saliva nervioso- ¿porqué, hijo, porqué tú?- el menor baja la mirada

-Mamá te espera- susurra triste mientras lo ve sacar esa daga que alguna vez le dejo llevar

1/1

-Mi señor, no se culpe- unos brazos lo aprietan por la espalda- usted no hizo nada malo, su padre lo perdono- dice con voz fina

-Muerte, tú cruel fin, ¿cómo puede él perdonar algo que yo mismo no me perdono?- le dice viendolo de reojo, las lunas muestran un brillo dulce, el pequeño niño siempre le sonríe con comprensión

-Porqué sólo una persona puede odiarte- le besa la frente, el mayor suspira

-Tu abrazo es tan maternal- le dice ocultandose en su pecho

FFB

-Hola, Sui- la rubia lo ve sentada en su cama, a su lado (parado) el joven de cabellos azules lo ve curioso

-Hoda- contesta sonriendoles- ¿paso ago? (¿pasó algo?)- Thetis niega

-Nada malo, Sui-chan- dice Miho suspirando- solo que tienes mucha suerte- el niño la ve curioso- el joven Julián y la señorita Thetis te van a adoptar- le dice

-¿adota?- pregunta aún más extrañado, Saori se acerca

-Serán tus padres- el niño la ve y luego a Thetis con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿mamá?- ella asiente y besando su frente dice

-Dime "mami"- el menor se pone rojo- vamos, dilo- le sonríe infundiendole confianza

-Mami- y la abraza

-Si, así mi amor- los brazos rodeandolo le causan felicidad

-Mami, mami- dice aspirando el aroma- mami- Julián suspira

-Parece que buscaba a su mamá- el chico acaricia la cabeza del niño- _¿cuantos milenios llevas buscando alguien que tome un lugar maternal para ti? _- el niño lo ve y dice

-Papá- Julián cubre su boca conmovido

-que lindo- dice revolviendo su cabello

**Fin Drabble 2**

**Y así Sui se enteró que sería adoptado**

**Ya los guientes drabbles serán más esplicativos de la situación, y por si se lo preguntan: Saori esperaba que Julián lo adoptase, ya después diré el porque, ademas si eso no pasaba Saori sería la madre del pequeño Sui... pero ya vimos que Julián actuó comola diosa quiso.**

**Nos vemos después**

**Os quiero muack muack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volví, espero y les guste, este capitulo es un**

**FLASH BACK TOTAL**

**por lo que no veremos nada del presente...**

**Sin más:**

**Drabble 4**

-Athena, lo lamento tanto... te he llamado sabiendo que preferirías estar con tu padre que conmigo- el dios de los ébanos cabellos vestía una túnica vino, con una capa cubriendolo en su totalidad del sol que iluminaba el Olimpo, su espada estaba en su cinto y su cabello largo atado en una coleta de lado derecho

-No es ningún problema para mi tío- la diosa vestida con una túnica larga de color marfil con sus largos y lacios cabellos castaños le sonríe con amabilidad, los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Metis lo ven con un gran cariño que el mayor no comprendía

-He intentado hablar lo que te diré hoy con mi hermanos... fallando miserablemente- le dice invitandola a dar un pase, le ofrece su brazo izquierdo y la menor lo acepta al instante, comienzan a recorrer a paso lento el Olimpo- Traicione a mi pa... a Cronos, por el bienestar de mis hermanos- dice ella asiente viendolo- me sorprendió mi decisión, nunca pensé armarme del valor para traicionarlo... casi siempre estaba con él, no pensaba ni por mi cuenta- el dios suspira

-¿qué quieres decir con "por tu cuenta"?- la diosa lo ve interrogante

-Jura por el Estiga que no lo dirás a nadie... o no podré decirte toda la verdad- la diosa sonríe

-Juró por el Estiga que no le diré a nadie lo que me has de contar, será solo entre nosotros- Hades le sonríe

-Gracias, bella- la diosa ríe levemente- bueno, desde que nací madre me entregó a padre... conviví poco con ella y mis hermanos menores- Athena asiente

-¿es eso de ser "devorados" por Cronos?- le pregunta, él le sonríe

-No nos "devoró", hizo algo peor- suspira viendo el jardín donde en ese momento no había nadie- Me educó como quiso, pero me hizó algo para que no pudiese llevarle la contra... aún si sabía que estaba mal- le dice con tristeza- "devorar" era refiriendose a su energía, los encerró en unos cristales y absorvía el cosmos de mis hermanas y Poseidón... yo estaba siempre a su lado- se detienen y ven la fiesta bajo ellos que llevaban a cabo los demás dioses- Me decía tantas veces "te amo" y después me ordenaba matar a alguien- la pequeña lo escucha suspirar, y lo observa fijamente

-¿Estás bien, tío?- le pregunta mientras reanudan el paso

-Si, estoy bien... solo que es díficil hablar de esto- le dice viendola con una leve sonrisa- Bueno... la primera vez que me ordenó algo y caí en cuenta de que no podía imponerme, fue cuando me preguntó por mi hermano menor, por Zeus- Hades traga saliva- Le dije que era como un rayo de sol, y pa... Cronos me dió la orden... Matalo, ¿conoces su daga?- la diosa asiente

-Es una daga que detiene el alma, también puede destruir un alma con un corte directo a esta... pero se dice que desapareció con él- el mayor asiente

-Exacto, él se la llevó... pero esa fue la primer arma que porté y con ella maté a muchas doncellas acompañantes de Rea... la maté también con ella- ve su mano derecha- Mate a mi propia progenitora con esa daga... Zeus logró huir con ayuda de Metis, tu madre- la menor asiente curiosa

-¿en serio?- el mayor le sonríe, la castaña se ve más curiosa

-Nunca conocí bien a Metis, pero sé que era muy buena... no sabes lo que le debo- le dice con un suspiro-después de eso llegaron los demás, mis hermanos empezaron a gritar... padre llegó y los capturó... fue mi tío Hyperion quién se dió cuenta que yo lloraba... me levantó y limpió el rostro, después me llevó ante mi padre- un suspiro - me dió una golipiza por fallar y matar a mi madre, mis tíos lo tuvieron que detener... después de eso no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando desperté... el ave que mantenía encerrada mi pa... Cronos, el ave estaba muy triste, ya no cantaba y eso hacía enfurecer a pa... a Cronos- le dice, la diosa asinete pensativa

-¿porqué llorabas?- el dios se tensa

-Escuché la voz de mi madre... estab incado frente a su cercenada cabeza... ella me preguntó "¿qué te ha hecho tu padre?"- le explica sintiendo humedecer sus ojos- Después de despertar, me llevaron a entrenar con la espada... mi maestro fue un humano, era fuerte y hábil... pero buscaba algo más- suspira tocando la empuñadura de su espada- siempre me acariciaba el rostro y alababa mi belleza, me incomodaba... el último día con él, me dijo que lo fuera a ver ya que se suponía que nadie vendría... confíe y fuí...- se tensa

-¿Te hizó algo?- él asiente

-Me tocó, intentaba quitarme la ropa, yo solo mantenía sorpresa... no entendía nada pero tenía miedo... cuando me intentó colocar para penetrarme solo pude gritar por mi... por Cronos... él llegó- suspira con alivio- Llegó y me lo quito de encima, me abrazo y cubrió con su capa... me cargó y le dijo algo a mis tíos... después me enteré que ese reino fue destruido por los titanes- dice acariciando su propia mejila derecha, como quien recuerda una vieja caricia recibida- me llevó con mis tías, ellas me limpiaron y después me dejaron con él... ahí me preguntó si ese hombre lo había intentado hacer alguna otra vez... yo no sabía, para empezar, que había intentado hacer... me explicó y le dije que no... bueno le explique que parecía obsesionado con mi belleza... ¿sabes, ese humano me vestía con ropas propias de las féminas?- vuelve a suspirar- Padre enfureció y pensé que me golpearía... pero al contrario, me abrazó y susurró algo... muy privado-

-¿te apena mucho? él asiente sonrojado- Bueno, dejemoslo ir- dice sonriente- ¿qué más pasó?-

-Pa...Cronos empezó a desconfiar de sus hermanos, parecía que yo era en el único que confiaba... entonces llegó Zeus junto a los hermanos de Nike,. salí y los enfrente... pero retrocedí al ver a tu padre... después de eso me llevaron a ver a mis hermanos, amenazandome de meterme ahí, con ellos... yo hubiera querido decir que lo hiciera pero ver a Zeus me provocó algo y sabía que tenía que quedarme a lado de pa.. Cronos para ayudar lo más posible a esa ave y mi familia- el dios niega

-Conosco lo demás- dice Athena- Zeus entró y los rescató, después regresaron para enfrentarlo- Hades niega

-Eso no es del todo cierto- ambos ven a Hera paseando con Démeter cerca de ahí, el dios de los muertos toma a su sobrina y se dirijen a otro lugar- Se me dió una bebida que rompió el vínculo con pa... con Cronos... después Zeus intentó envenenarlo, lo detuve, si lo hacía ahí rodeado de Titanes dispuesto a matarlo, ¿cómo podría salvar a alguien?- suspira mientras ambos se sientan cerca de una fuente de ikor-lo aleje y pude decirle la falla de su plan... tu padre era un llorón, me dí cuenta que rescataron a los demás... menos el ave, padre se dió cuenta del plan y nos atacó... salí bastante herido, al final escapamos... recuerdo la sonrisa de mi pa... de Cronos, en ese momento recorde que el ave era la Victoria, era Nike... tenía que rescatarla y curarla, estaba casi muerta la última vez que pude verla-

-¿Nike? ¡¿Qué le hacía?!- el mayor se encoje de hombros

-Sé que la golpeaba hasta el cansancio en un intento fallido de hacerla cantar, pero si le hizó algo más... no podría decirte, desconozco detalle- le dice, la diosa asiente nerviosa-Platique con tu madre, le dije mi plan y ella se dejó "capturar" para curar a Nike... la única diosa que conocía con habilidades curativas en ese entonces fue tu madre, Pa... Cronos me recibió gustoso, le explique mi plan de curar a la victoria y las encerramos en una cueva de agua... después vinieron mis hermanos, pa..Cronos se desesperó y me pidió matar a ambas, fingí matar a tu madre... pero no sabiamos como disimular con Nike...así que las hice escapar, sabiendo que ello me costaría la vida... pero no me importaba, confiaba en los demás- dice el mayor, Athena ve como empiezan a salir lágrimas de los ojos del chico

-¿tío, qué pasó?- él la ve y niega

-Pelee con papá, no pensaba dejarme matar tan fácil... además tenían que llegar Zeus y Poseidón para matarlo, pero al final la culpa al escuchar sus palabras me hizó dejar de defenderme y aceptar morir... pensé que así podría estar con mamá, a la cual casi no recordaba, él atacó sin dudar con su daga- la culpa en los ojos de Hades hace que un escalofrío recorra a la diosa - tu madre se interpuso... la mató por mi culpa... lo siento- hace una reverencia mientras la diosa siente las lágrimas caer en sus manos, ve a su tío , temblando

-¿porqué volvió?- le pregunta

-No lo sé, Athena, les dije que buscaran a los demás, que se alejaran... ¿cómo iba arriesgarla más si sentía tu prescencia en su vientre? ¿cómo iba permitir que el ave tan amada pereciese?... si me hubiera defendido, eso no hubiera pasado y tú, tendrías a tu madre a tu lado, cuidandote, ella sería la reina de los dioses y tu padre sería un marido y un padre ejemplar... fue mi culpa- dice, la diosa niega y lo abraza

-Fue decisión de mi madre, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada tío, nadie pudo haberla detenido... pero...- se separan y lo ve- ¿cómo es que nací?- Hades muerde su labio inferior

-He estado ligado a la muerte desde mi más tierna edad... tome el alma de tu madre y cuando Zeus derroto a papá... pues lo obligue a comerla... no recuerdo mucho más, desperté tres meses después en mi alcoba en el palacio del Olimpo, menos de diez años después... naciste- le explica

-Vaya, así que si nací de papá- dice soprendida, su tío suspira-¿pero cual es el problema que dices tener?- el mayor se muerde el labio inferior

-Es muy complicado... pero no es culpa de pa... de Cronos ni del abuelo... tiene que ver con la gran Gaia- le dice con un suspiro

-¿Gaia? ¿Porqué?- el mayor se encoje de hombros

-Ni idea- dice con una expresión aún más triste- se enojó conmigo al no tomar el lugar del rey de los cielos y pues...-

EFB

-Adena- Sui abre sus ojitos, viendo a su alrededor, un elegante y grande cuarto de motivos marinos, el niño se sienta- Sone ago dado (soñe algo raro)- se acomoda y vuelve a cerrar sus ojitos

**Fin Drabble 4**

**Ohjojojo**

**Ahí está un leve explicación de como vivió su vida Hades (si me sabe en el comic de MYTH de Zeldacw, pero esque me gusta mucho su idea y mezclarlas se me hizó muy divertido, pero ya después de eso pues será diferente)**

**Y después de esto viene el primer día en la casa Solo, y las travesuras de Sui**

**Mattane~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao tutti**

**Aquí está el drabble 5**

**Empecemos**

**Drabble 5**

Cuando Sui vuelve a despertar ve a su "nueva mamá" viendolo sonriente, la chica le causa seguridad.

-¿Dormiste bien?- el pequeño asiente sentandose con lentitud y tomando un peluche en forma de fénix

-Mami, ¿e papá?- le pregunta viendo los ojos azules, profundos y dulces, la rubia lo toma por debajo de las axilas y lo levanta

-En una junta con su familia- le dice con voz calma, el pequeño camina tras ella y entran al baño del azulado cuarto- parece que le va dar la noticia de tu adopción- el pequeño la ve sorprendido.

-da veo- dice mientras ve a la rubia preparar la tina y dejar las cosas cerca de la tina

-Ven, hora del baño- lo empieza a desvestir, el niño mientras observa el claro baño... una gran tina al centro, una regadadera en una esquina con una puerta semi transparente, un escusado en otra esquina, tambien con puerta y varios espejos, unos sobre el lavavo, otro de tamaño completo detrás de la puerta y otro de marco de madera en forma de ovalo sobre la misma tina

-epejo- dice señalandolo, Thetis observa

-¿te molesta?- el pequeño niega

-me gutan mutto- dice con una sonrisa mientras acomoda su cabello tras la oreja

-ahh- lo ayuda a meterse y le empieza a mojar la cabeza con una tina de porcelana- ¿esta bien la temperatura?- el niño asiente, y ella termina de mojarlo para tomar el shampoo y comenzar a tallarle la cabeza, después toma una esponja y empieza a tallar el cuerpo con cuidado- Cierra ojos y boca- el niño obedece y siente como lo enjuaga; la chica repite el procedimiento otras dos veces, después vacia la tina y l avuelve a llenar pero colocandole un aromatizante, uno que olía a menta y le pasa varios juguetes de baño

-¿son mios?- pregunta emocionado

-Si, todos tuyos- el niño toma un barco y lo empieza a hacer recorrer la extensión de la tina, despué toma al pato de hule y lo pone bajo el agua, toma una respiración y se sumerge, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer, al salir ríe

8/8

Diez minutos de diversión en el baño lo dejo muy tranquilo y a Thetis muy empapada, para cuando salen del baño ven a Julián esperandolo junto a Sorrento, ambos en piyama (azul la de Julián y dorada la de Sorrento)

-Nos perdimos el baño- dice Julián con un suspiro, mientras Sorrento le pasa una toalla a Thetys

-Pues les tocará cambiarlo, necesito cambiarme- les dice la chica al notar que el vestido se semi-transparentava sobre el bra de color rosa

-Claro- Sorrento le ofrece su bata de sueño de color blanca, ella la toma y ve al niño

-los jovenes Julián y Sorrento te cambiarán, ahorita vuelvo- el niño asiente mientras sostiene su toalla verde, la ve salir y les dice

-ocuro- ambos ven la ropa y Julián dice

-Sorrento, tú ponle la crema, yo le pondré el talco y el entrenador- el pelilila lo ve con una sonrisa sarcastica y empiezan la proesa

Proesa que casi falla cuando el niño pateo el talco hacia la cara de Julián y este terminó blanco, después el niño se dejo tranquilo hasta que Sorrento se acerco con una playera blanca y unos pantalones azul cielo, el niño le disparó con el talco, provocandole un ataque de tos a ambos, Julián en su desesperación se tropezo con algún juguete y terminó cayendole encima al Siren

-_Vayan que son torpes_- dice Poseidón alzandose con agilidad y levantando a Sorrento, que todavía tosía- _Oscuro_- revisa el armario y saca unos pequeños shorts de color azul marino, una playera manga larga gris con un dibujo de Ichigo (de Bleach) y unas calcetas del mismo color que el short-_ Déjame cambiarte sin problemas, hermano-_ el niño asiente y sin ningún problema Poseidón deja al niño hasta peinado como el mismo dios de los muertos_- no he perdido práctica-_ dice orgulloso mientras Sorrento suspira y Julián en su mente gruñe

-¿cómo que es vanidoso o no lo creen?- dice Sorrento al ver al niño verse en el espejo y hacer diferentes poses, el dios asiente

-_Yo lo veo igual que siempre- _dice el dios tranquilo- Será porque tú conoces a Hades- se queja Julián y en eso entra Thetis con una playera roja escotada y unos pantalones ceñidos de color negro y tacones bajos negros- Ya esta- dice señalandolo, la chica ve al niño con una sonrisa

-Te ves hermoso- el niño sonríe muy feliz, y la madre saca unos zapatos grises del armadio, se los pone y después ve a los chicos- Para ser su primera vez con un niño, salieron bien librados- ambos se observan: cabellos revueltos y totalmentes cubiertos de talco, al igual que sus pijamas

-Creo que si- dice Sorrento rascandose la nuca con una sonrisa

-Y si supieras- agrega Julián con una risa nerviosa

-¿eh?- la chica los ve curiosa

9/9

El pequeño veía a su mami dandole a su fénix para su siesta (en el regazo de la misma) y recuerda como lo recibió

Sui'Flash Back

-Bueno entonces este es un hasta luego- le dice la pelirroja de ojos castaños

-Seta (seika)- dice con sus ojitos húmedos, depués ve a los niños, estos se le acercan a abrazarlo, Misty lo cargó riendose con él... cuando llegaron por él, nota que se ha despedido de casi todos - Seda (seiya)- voltea y suspira cuando Julián lo carga, antes de entrar en la limosina escuchan

-¡Esperen! ¡esperen!- el heredero suspira con cansancio, la rubia lo ve curiosa, el castaño llega y saca de una bolsa- Sui-kun- se pone recto y sonríe entregandole un peluche azul con varias colas doradas y una mirada severa... además de una cicatriz entre los ojos azules, el castaño le dice- Es un peluche de fénix, el ave inmortal... espero no te moleste pero le puse nombre... Ikki Fénix- el pequeño lo toma mientras siente una opresión en el pecho

-¿pada mi?- le pregunta apretando el peluche entre sus manitas

-Para ti, me tardé casi todo el día en encontrarlo- le dice sonriendo, Julián dice

-Pues gracias Pegaso, es su primer peluche- el castaño asiente

-Aunque no es de lo más fino, es una sencilles- la rubia lo abraza- ¿eh, Thetis?- ella le sonríe

-es precioso, mira a Sui, ama a ese peluche- le dice y Seiya observa como el niño abrazaba el peluche con fuerza y acariciaba sus mejillas con él- gracias- dice dandole un beso en la mejilla derecha y entrando a la limosina

-Dacias, Seda- le dice haciendole la señal de acercarse y el castaño obedece, el niño besa su mejilla izquierda, este se separa viendolo sorprendido- no vemos- le dice mientras entran, y Seiya escucha la voz de Poseidón

-_No te quiero a menos de dos metros de mi Hades-_ y cierra la puerta, el castaño suspira y se despide de Sui que se asoma por ventana trasera

End Sui's Flash Back

Una sonrisa invade el rostro del durmiente niño, y la rubia no puede evitar sentir aún más cariño por él

-Quizás te cosa algún peluche- susurra agachandose y besando su cabeza

2/2

FB

La joven mujer de ébanos cabellos y ojos violetas lo observaba con tristeza.. su vestido estaba raido, mostrando demasiado de sus piernas y brazos, el tridente (ese en el que Hades guardó parte del poder de sus hermnoas menores) lo apuntaba con poca desición y confianza.

-Hermano... yo...- la mortal lo ve con sus ojos derramando lágrimas- tú... tú estás...- el dios sonríe

-Mi querida Pandora, ¿me traicionas?- le pregunta con voz burlona-Mortal, ¿me estás traicionando?- dice alzandose de su trono y bajando hacia ella, la ve dar un respingo aterrada

-Mi señor... yo...- la mujer parece indecisa, el dios ve las pequeñas manos de su recipiente, un adolescente de 17 años, menor a Pandora como era de esperar-... Damian, yo...- el dios la observa soltar el tridente y caer de rodillas llorando-... no... no puedo...- el dios suspira y sonríe con alivio

-Hermana querida- se agacha y la abraza, siente como Athena y sus fuerzas se acercan cada vez más... ese desertor con ella, ese Pegaso... no, ya no era el mismo Pegaso que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo- No te preocupes, ganaremos- la mayor niega mientras lo aferra de las ropas

-Mi amado hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo?- el dios la observa, ella lo ve con brillantes ojos... poseida por algún dios de los doce... con unos similares ojos verdes... solo una persona los tiene así

-Hera... ¿qué quieres decir?- le pregunta limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su bella Pandora, no tan bella como su Hera, pero tampoco poco agraciada para no ser un avatar por el momento

-Has cambiado, ¿qué ganas matandonos?- le pregunta mientras una pequeña daga aparece en su mano

-Nada... pero no es como si los desease muertos- le contesta sonriendo al verla alzar la mano, dispuesta a apuñalarlo- Hazlo Hera, aquí clavala con fuerza- Toma la delicada mano y la coloca en su garganta-Hazlo antes de que me vuelva a perder... por mi, Hera- la diosa se acerca y le besa sus labios mientras atravieza la garganta del huesped de su hermano, se aleja viendolo perder el control de momento sobre el chico y liberando a Pandora, Hades saca con violencia la daga

-¿eh?- dice la chica al verlo desangrarse-¡DAMIAN!- se le acerca e intenta con su cosmo curar la herida del cuello, mientras ve como el cabello ébano empieza a regresar al antiguo color gris con el que nació su hermanito, los ojos de esmeralda cambian a un leve azul cielo- ¡¿qué ha pasado?!- dice llorando, el chico sonríe invocando su espada...

-No quiero ir solo, Pandora- le dice sonriendole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mujer lo ve y después la espada, lo ayuda a apuntarla a su corazón

-Llevame entonces, amado hermano- y el dios le cubre sus ojos mientras le arrebata la vida...

-Lo lamento- dice viendola expirar, saca la espada y la abraza mientras siente como su avatar retoma el control- duele... duele...- la espada desaparece y el chico nota el cuerpo en sus brazos- ¡hermana! ¿qué..- una tos le hace vomitar sangre en el suelo y caer de rodillas con la chica muerta en sus brazos

-¡amigo!- Pegaso, sus ojos castaños llenos de rabia y dolor, su cabello rojizo manchado de lodo y sangre seca... y su expresión de sorpresa- ¿qué ha pasado?- le pregunta al verlo

-Nada que no se esperase y desease, Pegaso- le dice el dios de los labios del chico, soltando con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer y alzandose con dificultad... Athena aparece junto a Caapricornio, Andromeda y Aguila, los cuatro espectadores ven al dios invocar su espada y apuntar al pegaso- ¿porqué no me acompañas tambien... Azbel?- le pregunta atacandolo

-Damian.. ¡meteoro Pegaso!- el dios resiste el embate y logra atravesar en el corazón al chico

-¡PEGASO!- gritan los presentes

-¿Sabes... Az?- el pelirrojo lo sostiene del cabello apretandolo en un abrazo- siempre te he querido- el dios sale del cuerpo y ve como Damian arrastra consigo al suelo al Pegaso y su espada desaparece, la diosa grita y Hades se retira

1/1

-Bienvenido a casa- en la entrada del hades, Thanatos lo esperaba con Caronte, los dos se ignoraban con cuidado pero reverenciaban a la recién llegada alma, la cual toma la forma que le corresponde

-Pagó por Pandora y Damian- dice y Thanatos le entrega al barquero 8 monedas de plata, Hades sube y se recarga en el dios menor-duele morir con la garganta atravesada- se acaricia la misma, Thanatos dice

-Lamento que fueran mis hermanas Keres las que lo recibieron en la muerte- el mayor suspira

-Algún día provaré una muerte calma.. una que tú me des, pequeño- el peliplata asiente mientras Caronte empieza a contarles sobre otros muertos, ambos dioses le ponen atención, ese hombre era bueno contando historias

EFB

-mami- el niño se sienta viendo a su alrededor, estaba solo y aún era de día, por lo claro, escucha como entran y una voz tranquila

-_hermano, hora de comer...-_ el niño se hace bolita mientras acaricia su garganta, recordando la sensación de ser atravezado-_ vamos que ya te saltaste el almuerzo, ¿o quieres seguir siendo un enano?-_ el niño se sienta de golpe

-¡no soy enano, Poseidón!- el mayor lo ve sorprendido varios segundos y después ríe- papi- dice extrañado el niño

-Lo siento, te vez adorable enfurruñado- le dice Julián tomandolo en brazos, el niño suspira mientras lo abraza

-Pandora- susurra Hades recordando el sueño tan vívido

**Fin Drabble 5**

**El primer peluche de Sui es de parte de Seiya y al mismo tiempo una pu***a para Ikki (una manera muy disimulada del pony de llamar al fénix juguete), **

**El recuerdo de Hades es de una de las tantas Guerras Santas que ha enfrentado, Damian y Pandora si eran hermanos de sangre y amigos de Azbel, Athena fue educada en el Santuario no los conocía.  
**

**Thanatos y Caronte, según la mitología y Boccaccio en su trabajo "la generologia de gli Dei" (el cual he leído hace poco): son hijos de Nix y Erebo, Caronte sería hermano mayor de Thanatos, por eso los pongo como distantes... no solo por sus niveles sino tambien por sus fallida fraternidad. Aunque depende del mito para unir a estos dos xP  
**

**Hera me la imagino como una bella castaña de profundos ojos esmeraldas, muy parecida a Hades, a pesar de ser tan menor, respecto a él.**

**Ahora si, Ci leggiamo dopo.**

**Euran Y.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, queridos lectores :)**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo... de Hades**

**sin más, porque la neta ya ni sé que decir**

**Drabble 6**

El pequeño Sui seguía Sorrento por la mansión, su cuerpecito intentaba imitar los suaves movimientos del cuerpo del mayor, pues este estaba ejercitandose para no perder ritmo. Los sirvientes no podían evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño imitar al mayor, el cual estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que el niño lo imitaba.

Al terminar los ejercicios y encontrar al pequeño respirando exhausto a su lado, Sorrento le pregunta

-¿qué tienes Sui?- el pequeño lo ve dejandose caer en el piso de sentón

-etoy cansado- le dice, el mayor en eso se fija que el niño esta sudando (cosa anormal para un niño)- muto ejecicio- dice y el pelilila le pregunta

-¿me imitaste en mis ejercicios?- el menor asiente- Pero Sui, esos ejercicios son muy fuertes para alguien sin condición fisica- lo carga

-¿en sedio?- pregunta abanicandose con sus manitas

-Si, no son tampoco para que los practiquen menores de quince años- agrega con un suspiro- ¿quieres que te haga una rutina para tu edad?- el menor dice emocionado

-¡Shi!- los ojos brillantes esmeraldas hacen que Sorrento se detenga y los observe

-Tus ojos son demasiado hermosos- le dice reanudando el paso y Sui ríe con sus manitas en sus mejillas rosadas

8/8

Cuando Thetis vió a su hijo y Sorrento regresar no pudo evitar suspirar

-Estaba preocupada- le dice a Sorrento acariciando el rostro sonriente del menor- te nos desapareciste antes del almuerzo- Julián ve con seriedad al menor, este deja de sonreír y baja su cabeza- ¿qué hacían?- Sorrento ríe nervioso

-Me fui a entrenar, no me dí cuenta que Sui me siguió y que me imitaba...- en eso escuchan a Julián decir

-¿entonces te siguió el ritmo?- los tres lo ven

-Lo hice- dice el pequeño orgulloso, Julián suspira y niega con la cabeza

_-Hades, no hagas cosas que pueden lastimar a tu reencarnación, esta muy pequeño para ejercicios del calibre que hizo hoy- _Poseidón y sus marinas sienten un cosmos oscuro emanar del niño

-No me digas que hacer, mocoso de las olas, yo no tuve que ver con lo que hice hoy- contesta la voz seria y fría, el peliazul sonríe

-_Ahh, ¿de verdad, hermano querido?-_ la sonrisa se vuelve burlona, el niño cruza sus brazos moleso

-No me tientes Poseidón, pequeño llorón- el nombrado pierde su pose de confianza y superioridad- les puedo contar a tus marinas lo llorón y berrinchudo que siempre has sido, ta aseguró que se reíran bastante- el peliazul sube sus manos

-_Ya, ya, mejor dejemoslo hasta aquí-_ le sonríe nervioso, el niño suspira y voltea hacia Sorrento

-Ahora me bañas tú- el pelilila asiente con una sonrisa extrañada

-Sui... no le compliques nada al joven Sorrento, ¿si, amor?- el pelinegro asiente

-No lo haré, mami- le sonríe y junto a Sorrento se dirije al cuarto del mayor- Sorrento de Sirena ¿no?- le pregunta, el mayor dice

-Si, ¿Hades Cronida?- el menor asiente- Es un placer- le dice

-Lo mismo digo, marina, lo mismo digo- el pequeño suspira- después del baño, me llevas a mi cuarto, manifestarme me causa mucho cansancio, aunque mi despertar total se dará en poco- el Siren asiente

-¿en cuanto?- pregunta y las esmeraldas lo ven- digo, si no le molesta decirme- agrega educado

-a los cinco, con ello podré manipular la estructura de mi cuerpo y tomar una apariencia mayor... con la cuál podré poner orden a mi Inframundo, no creo que Thanatos aguante más sosteniendolo- entrecierra sus ojos-Además que las muertes sin ser presindidas por Moros ni Thanatos son demasiado feas- el mayor dice

-¿porque las Keres rondan los campos de batallas?- el menor asiente mientras entran al baño

-Exacto, mi estimado Sirena- contesta

-Preferiría que me llamases Siren, por favor- el dios lo observa

-ah... esta bien- dice mientras el mayor lo deja en sentado en el escusado y empieza a preparar la tina

8/8

Después del baño y vestir al pequeño dios, este se la pasaba bostezando con fuerza, era obvio que seguía despierto por fuerza de voluntad a otra cosa

-Hora de dormir, Sui- dice Sorrento acostandolo y arropandolo

-Mucha luz- dice señalando las cortinas semi transparentescerradas pero lo iluminada que se veía la alcoba- necesito más oscuridad o no podré dormir- el Siren asiente mientras cierra otra cortinas, mucho más gruesas y pesadas, el cuarto se oscurece pero el pequeño sigue incomodo, por lo que la marina cierra los doseles de la cama y con esa oscuridad ve al dios empezar a dormir

-Buenas tardes, bello joven- una voz seria alerta a Sorrento, al mismo tiempo que Julián y Thetis entran y abren el dosel

Cabellos largos y rubios, ojos dorados, con una piel marmorea y una belleza sobrenatural, cubierto por un fino vestido (cuello alto, mangas largas y llegando a sus pies) y con una estrella de seis puntas en la frente.

-_Hypnos, el dios del Sueño-_ dice Poseidón, el rubio hace una leve reverencia y se acerca gateando al niño-_ ¿qué crees que haces?-_ le pregunta empezando a elevar sus cosmos

-Thanatos ya no puede sostener el Inframundo, mi señor- las esmeraldas lo ven culpables- y hemos descubierto que ni la dama de hierro ni la señorita estan despiertas para ayudarnos- el dios del sueño le sonríe al menor- ¿me permite despertarlo en su totalidad, mi amado dios justo?- el pelinegro ve como el tridente aparece en la mano de su hermano mayor, y Sorrento parecía dispuesto a atacar

-Solo en sueños, Hypnos, necesito más tiempo para que mi cuerpo resista- el dios del sueño asiente mientras besa la frente del niño y este cierra sus ojos a la vez que el rubio desaparece sin dejar rastro.

8/8

Inframundo, Ruinas de los Campos Eliseos

Un joven de largos cabellos plateados, con grandes lunas como ojos y pálido como un muerto, se mantenía hincado mientras una gigantesca hoz estaba enterrada en el suelo, cerca de las ruinas del templo de Hades. Su vestuario era una sencilla y rota playera pegada negra y unos pantalones ceñido del mismo color junto a unos zapatos. En su frente brillando, una estrella de cinco puntas

-Hermano menor- un rubio se acerca junto a un pelinegro, el peliplata sonríe

-Bienvenidos- susurra, el pelinegro logro recuperar su forma mitica, un adolescente de 18 años, bastate bello, que a diferencia de los gemelos, este se veía tranquilo

-Estoy en casa, Thanatos- dice el ojiesmeralda desplegando su cosmo, al instante ven como los Eliseos se reconstruyen- Descansa, permaneceré diez horas aquí, reponte por el mientras- el pelinegro guarda la guadaña y sin más cae inconciente al piso-Thanatos- el rubio y el pelinegro se acercan y ven como el dios solo se desmayó- Vaya que estaba exhausto- el mayor de los tres toma al peliplata en brazos y lo lleva uno de los templos menores, Hypnos lo sigue en silencio- Ve a despertar a Minos, lo tuve que traer porque murió despues del muro, tambien trae a mi hermana, esta cerca del muro... no los espantes- el rubio hace una reverencia

-Como ordene mi señor- y desaparece, Hades suspira mientras entra al templo de Thanatos, ve como hay diferentes representaciones de la muerte y sonríe al ver una que Thanatos adoraba "La Catrina", una representacion de los pueblos latinoamericanos sobre este dios, el único dios que lo acompañaba desde siempre

FB

-Me tocó el inframundo- el pequeño dios pelinegro entra, a pesar de que físicamente pareciera un joven de 15 o 16 años, su temor al entrar por unas elegantes puertas era mayusculo, un ligero temblor lo invade al ver que todo esta vacio, ni un ruido, las almas congeladas, ningún suplicio real... como si el tiempo no pasase ahí, camina con cuidado sobre el río congelado... al llegar a la altura del Cocytos escucha un murmullo, se acerca con cuidado y lo ve... un pequeño niño de cabellos largos (más largos que el cuerpo del menor y quizás tan largos como para llegar a las rodillas de Hades) sin ropa y con una hoz a su lado, entre sus manitas tiene un craneo al que acaricia y habla, el pequeño se ve como ido- Hola, pequeño- este lo observa y una molestia se instaura en el pecho del mayor, el mirar de ese niño era tan vacio... como si fuera un cádaver

-¿Quién eres?- apenas un susurro, pero en el silencio total, Hades logró escucharlo y darse cuenta que la única manera de diferenciar el sexo del menor, sería acercandose, era una voz totalmente infantil

-Hades, hijo del derrocado rey Cronos y hermano mayor del nuevo rey de los dioses Zeus- suspira acercandose a pasos lentos- Nuevo rigente de este reino y por lo tanto eres tú quien debe dar su nombre- le contesta y ve que el nño deja el craneo

-Hijo de Nix, hermano menor de Moros y Keres, desde que nací me han dejado aquí- le contesta viendolo, Hades da varios pasos al frente y en eso nota que el pequeño tiene las piernas congeladas, además que es varón- me dicen muerte no violenta, me llamo Thanatos- el pelinegro se quita su capa y se la pone

-¡¿porqué te has dejado congelar?!- le pregunta, mientras con cuidado intenta separar al niño sin exito-Voy a elevar mi cosmo- con cuidado logra descongelar las piernas del niño, porque era apenas un niño, su apariencia debía rondar los 5 años- ¿no tienes frío?- le pregunta al cubrirlo y alzarlo en brazos, la piel del manor es helada

-No, el frío no me molesta- le contesta abrazando el cuello de Hades y sintiendo como este lo lleva a otro lado, Hades lo lleva a la que en el futuro sería Giudecca, donde hay un pequeño templo...

8/8

Después de eso Hades se dedicó a instruir al menor pues visitó a Nix y esta le dijo que era uno de sus funestos, y de manera literal se lo regalo como si fuera un simple objeto.

-mi señor- el pequeño ahora vestía con ropas que Visnú le dió, cuando lo llevó, túnicas blancas de cuello y mangas largas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias blancas- ya ha logrado establecer diferentes valles y prisiones- le dice sonriendo y viendo el nuevo lugar, uno pasando el camino de los dioses- ¿cómo se llamará este?- ve lo colorido

-Estos, mi querido hijo, son los Campos Eliseos- lo sienta en sus piernas y le explica- Solo las almas puras, fieles e inocentes pueden llegar aquí, ningún impuro puede tocar este lugar... y es aquí donde descansaremos, con este sol artificial iluminandonos- le acaricia los cabellos, el pequeño sonríe

-... entonces se llenará de bebés- le dice con una sonrisa, Hades ríe

-Con seguridad, pero estoy seguro que por ahí debe haber una que alma adulta pura- el menor niega

-puede, pero en su mayoría son malos- Hades suspira, notando que el dios de la muerte ahora parecía de 7 años

-Has crecido- Thanatos lo ve curioso

-Me has dado lo que nadie, supongo que es natural- contesta y Hades ríe abrazandolo

-Tengo a mi mano derecha-

EFB

-Mi mano derecha- Hades susurra mientras desviste al menor y le ordena a las ninfas que preparen una tina, el dios se quita su capa y todo lo que le pudiese molestar y arremanga sus manos- Esto es como regresar a los viejos tiempos, ¿no Thanatos?- lo lleva a la ya preparada tina y comienza a limpiarlo con tranquilidad y cuidado

Cuando lo deja seco, arregrado y acostado, sale del templo acomodando sus ropas, afuera estan en un mortal silencio: Pandora, Hypnos y Minos.

-¿Se encuentran bien los tres?- la pelinegra lo ve con ojos llorosos, el grifo con culpa e Hypnos con tristeza- Quiten esas cara de pena, necesitan respaldar a Thanatos, no puedo quedarme mucho... y él aún no puede cargar este tercio del mundo sin sufrir en extremo- les dice caminando a su templo, los tres lo siguen- les explicó la situación, mi querida sobrina Athena al fin logró liberarme de mi maldición y afectar con creces la de Zeus... este ya no será destronado por traición filial-les dice con una leve sonrisa que ninguno ve -por desgracia perdí mi cuerpo original, pero mandé uno nuevo, que padre y madre me ayudaron a crear al conocer mis intenciones, por lo que ese será mi cuerpo en el futuro- los tres suspiran con alivio- Me esta educando, a su inutil manera, Poseidón; pero hay que agradecer que no esta solo en esto-

-Mi señor, ¿esta seguro que Poseidón no tiene intensiones oscuras?- el pelinegro ve a su hermana con una sonrisa

-Claro que las tiene, quiere que reviva a sus asesinados y sellados hijos... quiere que libere su cansado e inmovil cuerpo del castillo Dorado y que tome venganza por lo hecho por Zeus- le explica triste- los pienso revivir, pero primero les tendré que dar su tunda a esos par de estupidos que tengo de hermanos-

-¿entonces, su reencarnación esta en el mundo humano... porque esta aquí?- Minos se ve preocupado- El bebé no debe estar sin su alma...- Hypnos hace un movimiento y Minos calla, aunque la preocupación sigue en su rostro

-Esta es una imagen corporea, es mi alma... pero se me sumergió en un sueño que durará diez horas, las cuales mentendré el Inframundo estable, diez horas en las que Thanatos podrá descansar y prepararse para volver a sostener el Inframundo- Pandora se cubre la boca con alarma- es diferente el Inframundo sin un cosmo que lo proteja... ningún ser puede resistir su helado ser, me costó un par de siglos hacer lo que ustedes conocen, Thanatos conoce mucho mejor que yo el antiguo Inframundo- la mirada verde se entristece aún más- ese lugar era helado, y ese niño no se diferenciaba demasiado- susurra

-¿Entonces cuál es nuestro deber, nuestro señor?- pregunta Hypnos al ver deprimirse a sus tres acompañantes

-Hagan funcionar el Inframundo como siempre, pero sin depender de los Surplice- los tres asiente- te molestaré pidiendo la ayuda de tus hijos, necesitaré que ellos ayuden a mover a las almas a sus prisiones, no puedo venir muy seguido y Thanatos no resistiría mucho haciendo eso tambien-

-Yo les diré y excplicaré la situación- Pandora suspira

-Hicieron bien su deber, lamento no haberles dicho el plan desde el inicio- le dice después de un momento de silencio

-¿destruir su cuerpo, fue el plan?- pregunta Minos mordiendo su labio inferior

-Si, destruirlo y purificar mi alma, Athena lo logró con muchos problemas y eso que no desplegue todo mi poder...,- Hypnos interrumpe

-Tampoco Thanatos lo hizó y yo no pude hacerlo, ¿porqué?- el dios suspira y lo ve con culpabilidad

-Persefone selló nuestros poderes antes del divorcio, cuando Athena le avisé liberará nuestros poderes- el dios menor asiente- No fue por maldad, sino por bondad, no nos habrían derrotado si tuviesemos nuestros poderes al cien y por lo tanto el mundo hubiera sucumbido a nuestros deseos hace mucho tiempo... pero esos solo hubiera hecho feliz a una diosa, o tal vez dos... mi deseo no es el mundo, jamas le haría daño a mis hermanos y sobrinos- le explica

-Porque destruir el mundo, sería matarlos a todos- dice Minos con seriedad

-Jamás hubiera ideado un plan que pudiese dañar a la Dama Persefone- dice Pandora- es a quien más ama, ¡como no nos dimos cuenta antes!- dice alarmada, Hypnos ve hacia el templo de Thanatos

-¿Thanatos sabía?- el silencio que se forma es alarmante pues la voz del dios del sueño guarda rencor

-De hecho, fue él quien se dió cuenta de mi maldición y de donde venía... también quién investigó como liberarme e intercedió con mis padres para que me ayudasen- le contesta viendolo con frialdad- Ni intentes reclamarle nada, porque si reclamas debes empezar con tus padres y demás hermanos antes que Thanatos, empezando el hecho que Nix me lo regaló sin que yo tuviese intensiones de manterlo en un lugar tan tetrico- el dios del sueño lo ve alarmado

-¿te lo regaló?- el tono sentido del rubio provoca que tanto Minos como Pandora se sorprendan- A mi me regaló a Hera- le dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Disculpe, me retiro- y lo ven caminar a su templo

-... nunca digan sobre lo que escucharon hoy, ¿de acuerdo?- ambos humanos asienten

-Señor mío, ¿cómo llegaré a mi prisión?- pregunta Minos sintiendose de más

-cuando acabemos de hablar los llevaré yo mismo, tengo que informar a los demás de la situación- le dice el dios, causando sorpresa en ambos humanos que se voltean a ver alarmados

**END DRabble 6**

**Continuará...**

**jajaja, ahora les dejó duda sobre lo que hablará con Mi-chan y Pandora.**

**Y si, se me ocurrió de manera sorpresiva este giro del que no se hablará en Poseidón, también se reveló más de la maldición de Hades yupi; además de que dí mi teoría de la derrota de estos dioses (vamos son dioses y no importa que tan fuerte sean los santos bronceados, no creo que un dios pueda ser derrotado con tanta facilidad)**

**Bueno nos leemos luego, os quiero mucho**


End file.
